Land of Rainforests
The''' Land of Rainforests''' (雨林の国, Urin no Kuni) is an island country that is located east of the Land of Hot Water and south of the Land of Lightning. Its government leader is the Rainforest Daimyō, with the current one also being a trained shinobi. The country is covered in a vast rainforest which contains many exotic plants and animals, many of which are dangerous to people. The island is also home to the worlds largest trees, and because of this much of the island's population lives in "Tree Villages". While not a large country, it is a prosperous one due to its abundance of natural resources and its shipping industry. While not involved in the First Shinobi World War, the country was involved during the Second and Third ones. The island nation has been involved in wars against the Land of Water, the Land of Lightning, the Land of Frost and the Land of Hot Water. During years of peace, the Land of Rainforests has used questionable tactics such as funding several sides in the Land of Water's many wars or providing safe haven and funds to several terrorist organizations in order to try and weaken some of the stronger nations. Because of these tactics, the Land of Rainforests has a bad reputation among the other shinobi nations. "Rainforest Chocolate" (雨林チョコ, Urin Choko, English TV: ''Rainforest Coco) is a regional specialty of the Land of Rainforests. Economy Thanks to the country's diverse rainforest ecosystem and geographical location, the Land of Rainforest possess a large amount of raw materials, textiles and luxury goods for trade. Because most of the population lives in trees, fruits, coco beans and a cotton-like plant are the Land of Rainforest's main exports. In addition to chocolate and cotton, coffee and silk are also staple exports. Traders are highly protective of the silk trade and have prevented other countries from acquiring their own silk worms. Attempts have been made to export paper, but has met little success due to the Land of Flora's superior product. Due to metal being scarce on the island and because what little to be found is inaccessible, the Land of Rainforest's main import is metal. Imported metals are used to create building materials such as nails and the weapons used by Edagakure. The lack of metals has caused the Land of Rainforests to invade its neighbor's in the past to acquire their resources. Edagakure Main Article: Edagakure '''Edagakure' (枝の里, Edagakure no Sato, Literally meaning: ''Village Hidden by Branches) is the hidden village of the Land of Rainforests and is located on the large island east of the Land of Hot Water and south of the Land of Lightning. Due to not being a part of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, the village is ruled by a Village Head instead of a Kage. Eda resides deep inside the island's rainforests, with most of the villages infrastructure built on the large trees that the island is famous for. Shishō Main Article: Shishō '''Shishō' is the Land of Rainforests largest and only major city besides Edagakure as well as their capital. Due to it being a major trading center, it is reputed that it is possible to buy anything in the city, including highly illegal black market goods. Trivia * Due to the deaths of the last several Daimyō at the hands of assassins, Mukui was selected to be the next one due to him being one of the most powerful figures in Edagakure. * Mukui is one of the few, if not the only Daimyō to have been a fully trained shinobi, specifically a shinobi of Edagakure. * This country's population has been stated to be small compared to the other countries with hidden villages. Category:FINAL Category:Location Category:Edagakure